candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 421
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 420 | next = 422 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 421 is the eleventh level in Soda Swamp and the 93rd candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 5 striped candy + striped candy combinations and score at least 10,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Collecting 5 striped + striped combos is tedious with a small amount of space and all 6 colours. The cakes can easily ruin your plans on collecting the orders, not to mention the toffee tornado, which can also easily ruin your progress. *The tedious task of combining striped candies together frustrated great number of players, particularly with a toffee tornado in play. Stars Strategies Note: This strategy section is pending to be updated due to the new toffee tornado mechanics. Strategy 1 *Try to bring down the top striped candies to their bottom counterparts. However, this is VERY difficult because a cake bomb may go off or because combining one set of striped candies will remove the marmalade of the opposite side's bottom one. *Try to make at least one striped candy combination before setting any cakes off. If it is not possible within the first 5 turns or less, get rid of the cakes bombs as soon as you can to make more space on the board. *Plan your moves carefully; when combining striped candies make sure it won't ruin any other set ups you may have. *The cake bombs are a tremendous hazard. They explode whenever all 8 slices are cut off. They can be advantageous by refreshing a bad board, but they may blow off a board with striped candies ready to mix as well. *Don't bother to use boosters unless there are only 1 or 2 mixes left with a lot of moves available. Lollipops and Free switch boosters are the only helpful ones, and they are very situational at best. Aside from these boosters, all start-up boosters are pretty much useless. *Tremendous luck and skill is needed to complete the order of 5 striped + striped mixes. Eventually, there should be a good board to complete the task. Strategy 2 # If playing on mobile, enter and quit until you know you can make a striped + striped combo with one of the four striped candies. If you're playing the level with rules in which the hammer doesn't destroy the striped candies in marmelade, destroy a cake bomb as soon as you can to make an easy striped + striped match when the upper candies fall to the bottom. # Get rid of the cake bombs ASAP. Don't try to make striped + striped combos before you've taken all four out unless you know you have a very good chance of doing so within 2 - 3 turns, or if you are unable to make any progress on a cake bomb. Use whatever special candies and combos you can to speed up the process. If you're lucky, you could be down to five combos by the end of this section. Once all cake bombs are cleared... (you should have 30+ moves remaining and 3 - 4 combos left by this point.) * Make striped candies. Try to focus making striped candies in the upper middle of the board, as combos to the side and bottom are difficult to form. If you have a choice between making a striped in the middle or outside, make the one in the middle first. * Make colour bombs. This is a little risky, but can be well worth it. If you see a chance to make one, go for it. It's better to make these near the edges of the board (not including top) but you should take what you can get. Ridding yourself of a colour will make creating striped candies much more attainable. When you use these, make sure no striped candy will be detonated because of it, either due to it being the colour you getting rid of or an unwanted cascade that will happen. Don't combine this with striped candy - there's no good reason for this. Combine this with a wrapped candy if you have a chance and there are no striped candies on the board. *Don't make wrapped candies. They can ruin your game if they are near any striped candies as unwanted cascades/the tornado can set them off unexpectedly. You will inevitably receive some on the board from cascades, so try to deal with them when they're isolated from striped candies. *Watch for the column that will fall because of the tornado. If you're planning a combo, make sure that when the tornado moves that the column of candies that will fall down won't interfere with your plan. If there are two swaps on the board that you can make to create a striped candy, see if either of them will be affected by the column falling due to the tornado. If one will be disrupted, make that one before the other. *Think. I know this sounds silly, but this board requires a lot of thought. Before each move, make sure that nothing catastrophic will be set off and that you can't make a better move. I'll give you one last example: If you're about to make a striped + striped combination, check and see if it will wreck any possible ways to create a striped candy or destroy a striped candy. Make those striped candies (if they won't be set off when you activate the combination) before the combination, or try to lower the combo so that it won't strike any striped candies/ruin a combination in it's path. Strategy 2 (For mobile devices) # If playing on mobile, enter and quit until you know you can make a striped + striped combo with one of the four striped candies. Alternatively, clear the cake bombs in as few moves as possible. This will remove the toffee tornado for good and only leave an open board. The rest is just simple creation of striped candy combinations. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Hard 'Reason' *Six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required, reducing the number of moves left for sugar crush. *The order gives 25,000 points (5 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 25,000 points earned). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 105,000 points. *The cake bombs heavily limit the available board space and require a good number of moves to clear them. The toffee tornadoes disrupt the creation of special candies and the combination required for the order. *After the cake bombs are cleared which will permanently remove the toffee tornado, the only difficult part is the board having six colours 'Possible Strategy' *Follow Strategy 2 as it will be easier to earn three stars using those methods. Trivia *This level was considered to be one of the hardest candy order levels until it was nerfed. *Completing the order gives the player enough points to meet the target score. *This level spawns Sugar Drops, when that feature is active. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Soda Swamp levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Hard levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Sugar Drop levels